Ariana Moretti
)]] Name: Ariana Moretti Gender: Female Age: Seventeen Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Soccer, running, fashion, law enforcement Appearance: '''At 5'6" and 133 lbs, Ariana maintains a well-proportioned hourglass form and is in excellent physical condition as a result of a balanced diet, regular exercise, and good genetics. Sporting black hair in a longish pixie-cut style that ends at approximately the middle of her ears, she has sharp features that accentuate her Italian heritage, and a darker complexion to match. Her hazel eyes are symmetrical with the rest of her face, balanced out by a nose that is thin and ever-so-slightly tilted to the right as a result of an old injury. She has a large mouth that is constantly open in a smile, revealing straight white teeth that were carefully created through the use of braces in her early adolescence. A light dusting of freckles across her eyes and nose gives her a bit more of an earthy look, constantly seeming as though she's just come in from the sun. Her chin has a slight point and is the apex of a strong jawline. As someone who consciously cares about their appearance, Ariana is often clad in clothing that is consistent with what what she believes to conform to a particular style. With that in mind, she is also conscious of the fact that she is a high-energy person who is often on the go, and so she makes a concerted effort to wear clothing that allows for flexibility and comfort as well as style. She is not opposed to affectations either, and has an array of jewelry that she will rotate between on any given day. On the day of the abduction, Ariana was wearing a black tank top with a design on the front, a stylized American flag in white with a blue stripe running down the centre of it. Overtop of that, she wore a black leather jacket and faded blue jeans with pre-ripped knees, an unremarkable black leather belt around them. On her feet she wore a pair of well-worn black and grey Merrell walking shoes. Ariana wore very small silver hoop earrings on both ears, along with a helix hoop piercing on her right ear. Around her neck she wears a gold necklace with two pendants. One is gold, and contains her initials "ADM" in the middle of a small oval. The second pendant is silver and circular, and opens to reveal a photograph of Ariana and her boyfriend; Ross Miller, both making silly faces in what appears to be a selfie. The interior has an engraving on the lid side that reads 'Taking it on together - <3 R'. On her left wrist she wore a small analogue watch with a dark blue leather band. Her nails were painted to match that blue. '''Biography: Born November 19, 2000 in Chattanooga, Tennessee to Franco and Ileana Moretti, Ariana Deanna Moretti was the only child of a couple whose relationship was already on the rocks. Having met in high-school and quickly fallen in love, the young couple pressed forward amid many red flags and warning signs that stated they should not. Franco was boisterous, loud, and not particularly responsible, and his working-class background and eventual career as a sanitation engineer put him into direct conflict with his wife, who was quiet, impersonal, and came from a wealthier upbringing. It was clear to most around them that Ileana's family did not approve of Franco, nor did his approve of her, and so the marriage suffered from the very beginning. Ileana's career as an investment banker was her primary focus, and her cold nature left her husband wanting, draining the love from their marriage only three years in. Ariana's arrival was nothing short of a shock to both of her parents, whose intimacy was so infrequent that most of their respective families assumed that Franco was likely not the father. The pregnancy was a difficult time for both of them, and by the time that Ileana gave birth to Ariana, the two had already separated. As part of the separation agreement, it was decided that due to her social status and relative wealth in comparison to Franco, the child would live with Ileana, leaving Franco to have occasional custody - an arrangement that he was very unhappy with. As happens with some expectant fathers, Franco felt an attachment to his daughter and was filled with a new sense of purpose to be a part of her life. He made numerous attempts to get more custody over his daughter, but each time was rebuffed, as Ileana was seen as the more fit guardian primarily for financial reasons. When Ariana turned two, however, everything changed. Ileana Moretti was arrested for being a part of an insider-trading scheme, and quickly pled guilty to avoid putting her family through a trial. Since this had been going on for the few years since she joined her bank, and she had fraudulently obtained millions of dollars in such a short period of time, Ileana and her two co-conspirators were sentenced to twenty years in prison, which defaulted custody over to her father. It was at this point that a lot of unpleasant truths came out about Ileana, primarily the fact that she possessed certain antisocial tendencies, which explained a lot of the conflict within her marriage. While full custody of his daughter had been what he was originally seeking, Franco was distressed that it had come at such a cost, as he severed ties with his imprisoned wife and initiated divorce proceedings almost immediately upon her incarceration. While this gave him peace of mind and allowed him to fully focus on raising his daughter, it also hindered his ability to financially provide for her, though Ileana was still required to make child support payments from prison. Nonetheless, Franco tried all that he could to give his daughter a relatively ordinary upbringing, and even with the stress of being a single parent working a blue-collar job, he still managed to succeed. Naturally, all of this was relatively traumatic for Ariana, who as a child looked up to her mother a great deal. The sudden disappearance of a parent; even one in a household that bore strife, was something that as a child she did not understand, and she would wait by the window for days at a time for her mother to come home. Her father tried to explain in simple terms that her mother wasn't coming back, but short of saying that she had died - which he was not prepared to do - the little girl who no longer had a maternal figure took some time to understand that her mother wasn't going to be around anymore. Franco tried to explain to Ariana in very simple terms what had happened; that her mother had done a bad thing and couldn't be around anymore. While Ariana constantly wanted to know more information about what had happened, Franco tried to limit her knowledge to specifically the facts about the crime, always reiterating that Ileana was in fact in the wrong with what she had done. This was difficult for her to accept, but eventually she was able to come to terms with and compartmentalize this information, and as she grew up she usually just referred to her father as a single parent, brushing aside any information about her mother's existence to anyone outside of her immediate family. While she would occasionally go with her father for supervised visits to her mother, over time Ariana became less interested in them, the memories of her mother living with them becoming fainter as the years went by. From a very young age, it was quite evident that Ariana was a very bright child, her natural curiosity only matched by her inquisitive nature. She was the little girl who always wanted to press every button, who acted before she thought, and received her fair share of scrapes, bruises, and the odd burn from making her way head-first through life. She was a very social girl, and made both friends and enemies very quickly on the playground and in the classroom. Even as a young girl, Ariana didn't suffer fools, and would occasionally lash out at other classmates who were lagging behind or didn't understand things at her level of comprehension. She was always colourful and never dull, even if her achievement level academically didn't necessarily match what her teachers believed her capable of. At times, she had a bit of an aggressive streak and found herself getting into fights with some of her other classmates, illustrating that she inherited Franco's occasionally bombastic temper. Knowing what had worked for him as a child, Franco tried to enroll his daughter in what activities he could afford, hoping that one would take - fortunately enough, soccer ended up being the one that did. As she got older, Ariana's energetic and fiery nature served her well on the soccer pitch, maintaining a bit of a reputation as someone with endless amounts of energy, and a nose for the net. In joining a team sport, she began to understand how to have patience with some of her fellow teammates, and that carried over to the rest of her life - the number of arguments and fights she got in dramatically fell, though she still possessed a sharp tongue and had her fair share of stand-offs as a result. Thankfully, her animated disposition was seen as a competitive nature, and was carefully shaped and guided by her soccer coaches: truly among the first female role models that she had to look up to and guide her. Her experiences in the classroom became a lot more moderate as well. While still maintaining a reputation as a colourful personality, she learned how to tone down her expressive nature and started to develop more of a focus upon her work in the classroom. In the first year of high school, Ariana entered as a lithe, short girl who was stick-thin thanks to her constant soccer games and her propensity to run everywhere. Of course, as puberty hit, she began to fill out in all of the right places, causing her to receive more than her fair share of attention from the male populace. While no stranger to being the center of attention due to her caustic wit and loud voice, she started to become uncomfortable with the stares from across the hall, the leering teenagers making her feel an awkwardness that she was unfamiliar with. This caused Ariana to withdraw a little, starting to wear baggy clothing and put very little effort into her appearance. She became a bit sullen and uncomfortable around people, and quit the soccer team suddenly, choosing instead to sulk around her house, burying herself in the latest Netflix specials. Her father tried everything to coax her out of this downward spiral, but was unsure of how to proceed to help her. Franco was a caring and loving father, but his blue-collar nature and uncomplicated mindset left him unable to fully comprehend how to help his daughter. After one particularly frustrating argument, Franco suggested that she go and visit her previously well-to-do mother, who would know how to handle her issues. Since her incarceration, Ileana was only permitted occasional supervised visits with her daughter, visits which trailed off once Ariana entered junior high. While not seeking any reconciliation from his wife himself, Franco still encouraged Ariana to write to her mother, bound by a sense of duty to at least try and cultivate a relationship between his daughter and her mother. He passed letters along, but the stubborn teenager generally refused to acknowledge the existence of her mother, feeling shame at the circumstance. Not knowing where else to turn to reconcile the feelings that her father couldn't understand, she hesitantly reached out to her imprisoned mother. To her surprise, Ileana was receptive to her daughter's phone call, and Franco drove her to the Memphis prison so that Ariana could have a solo visit with her mom. While still a relatively cold woman who had adapted well to the prison lifestyle, Ileana was sympathetic to her daughter's feelings of maladjustment, and began to mentor her in how to understand the changes that her body was going through. In doing so, she also started to teach her how these changes were sometimes uncomfortable, but could also aid her and open doors for her that she might not otherwise have realized. The visits to her mother became more frequent, and for the first time, Ariana finally understood parts of herself that she or her father had been unable to explain. At the same time, a sense of confidence started to grow within her, and she was able to gradually balance the ship that was her self-image. As her understanding of the world furthered as she continued through high school, Ariana toyed with various methods of expression and style, trying different looks out almost on a monthly basis. Style became something that she viewed as important to her, as her mother taught her that people were going to look at her regardless, she may as well dictate the image that she conveyed to them. She tried looks that varied over both ends of the spectrum: extremely feminine styles and near-masculine ones. At one point in her sophomore year, she came home with a few near piercings and a shaved head, giving her father quite a scare. Still struggling to find her own sense of identity and style, it was not until graduation day of her sophomore year that things fell into place. Franco, in trying to give his daughter a gift for completing the school year, picked out a leather jacket for his daughter that he had heard her remark upon during one drive into Memphis to visit her mother. Ariana loved the jacket, and the rest of her style quickly evolved around it, with jeans, graphic tees and tank-tops being the new normal for her. Her hair grew back in, but she opted to keep it short, having it complete the ensemble look and finally bringing her internal self-image and outward style conveyance to a matching point. In cultivating an image for herself, Ariana is very conscious of how to care for herself both stylistically and from a health perspective. She rejoined the soccer team, and began to take up distance running. In her junior year, she ran a local 10km run as a starting point, and has been working her way up to running a half-marathon every six months. She hopes to run a full marathon in the summer before she goes away to college. Her soccer skills lapsed after her brief absence from the team, but she continues to play at a semi-competitive level, enjoying the outlet for her energy and the camaraderie that sport brings. She has once again started to cultivate a reputation as a fiery player that gives her all on the pitch, but finds herself in fewer confrontations, not wanting to risk injury for her running pursuits. Socially, Ariana is a known commodity around school. While not necessarily popular in the traditional sense, she often finds her way to many social events, if not by primary invite but by proxy. She has numerous acquaintances, but only a few very close friends, as she still has the propensity to rub people the wrong way with her caustic attitude and sharp tongue. She will often joke about her Italian heritage being the cause of her occasional disagreements with both fellow student and faculty, and she is socially apt enough to smooth most potential disagreements over - if she so desires. There are definitely students in the school that she has had very negative encounters with, and she has had no intention to apologize or mend fences. Ariana is not shy with her opinions, and while not a fluid debater, she can often overpower people with her vociferous nature. Academically, Ariana is around the upper-middle level of her class. Having developed an ability to focus more in her younger years boosted her grades, but her achievement level is directly coloured by the fact that she already knows very much where she wants her path in life to take her. Perhaps due to the circumstances around her mother's incarceration, or as a result of numerous visits and dealings with members of the correctional facility to which she lives, Ariana aspires to join the police force, and uphold the laws in society. As she has gotten older, she has realized that she holds excellent problem-solving abilities, and aspires to eventually become a detective with the Nashville police department, perhaps one day even joining the FBI. As such, she is viewing her education as a stepping stone to that, and intends to study criminology in university. She has been accepted into the University of Memphis for criminology, selecting the school to remain within the state and still be in closer proximity to her mother while still incarcerated. Ariana is extremely close to her father as a result of growing up with him as her sole guardian. While not always politically correct or a patient man, she knows that her father has done the absolute best job that he could in raising her, and is fiercely protective of him for it. Even as a teenager, she is very picky about who her father dates, and is not shy about telling him when she believes that someone is not good enough for him. The two will still get into very loud arguments, but the tension is always temporary and the two will inevitably mend fences after several hours. In the strictest sense, Ariana truly is her father's daughter. Her relationship with her mother is more complicated but is now stronger than she ever believed it to be. While still keeping her mother at a bit of a distance in regard to specific minutiae of her life, she is starting to feel less embarrassed about the fact that she has a mother living in prison, and is actually beginning to feel guilty about omitting her existence from many of her friends. While she plans to attend university relatively close to her where her mother is incarcerated, Ariana has started to have some trepidation for how their relationship may differ when Ileana is released, as she is eligible for parole the summer after Ariana's high school graduation. Romance has always been a bit of a sticking point for Ariana. While interested in the opposite sex, she is very picky with potential partners, a trait that she outwardly broadcasts to mask her insecurity in relationships, stemming from her parents failed marriage. She went on a few dates near to the beginning of high school, but stopped when she was finding her identity. There was a period in her junior year where she also started going on dates with women, but that didn't give her any clarity on her romantic prospects and nothing worked out, all of her dates fizzling quickly. She resumed dating mostly men as she continued on in high school, but never found herself involved in a true relationship until she hit senior year. In somewhat of a shock to almost anyone who knew either of them, Ariana became interested in Ross Miller, an easygoing and generally unremarkable senior who flirted with her at a party almost accidentally. What began as casual flirting for both of them blossomed into a genuine romance, when after several weeks of spending most of their free time together, they realized that they were essentially acting as a couple. This natural progression into a relationship was amiable to both, and Ross' casual demeanour proved to be a nice contrast to Ariana's fiery colour. The two began dating in late March of senior year, and while intending to take things casually at first, both proved to be a nice compliment towards the other and their relationship has steadily become more serious as the year progresses. Ariana only agreed to go on the end-of-year trip to Washington DC at the behest of her boyfriend, urging her that it would be a great chance for them to get away and have one last great school experience. While she saw it as an unnecessary expense, she recognized how happy it would make him and she managed to scrape together enough money to pay for the trip. Unfortunately for her, Ross suffered a serious injury during a hockey game the day before the trip was scheduled to depart and had to stay behind. While her first instinct was to stay, both her father and boyfriend implored her to go; believing that the experience would be valuable in the long run for her, while also not wanting the money to have gone to waste. Advantages: Ariana has excellent endurance and is in good physical condition. She is an apt problem-solver and is clever in social settings. Her voice projects very well across distances; she is very loud when she needs to be. Disadvantages: While Ariana is clever in social situations, she also has a fiery temper that she struggles to contain. She does not suffer fools, and becomes frustrated if someone is unable to comprehend something that she understands easily. She does not have a lot of close friends, and so trust between her fellow students could be an issue. Designated Number: Female student No. 042 --- Designated Weapon: Glock 19 Conclusion: I wonder what gets her in trouble first? Her self-importance or her temper? I'm taking bets guys. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Cactus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Cactus '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Marco Volker 'Collected Weapons: '''Glock 19 (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Dolly Upton, Emeka Gibson, Rhonda Lawson, Aurelien Valter, Jackson Sullivan, Henry Sparks 'Enemies: 'Marceline Carlson, Marco Volker 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Ariana, in chronological order: The Past: *Douchebros and Woo-Girls *Make A New Cult Every Day *All That You Are V7 Pregame: *Reveries *Disc Rot *SPLAT! *In Vino Veritas (#SwiftBall) *don't go wasting your emotion (#SwiftBall) *Separation Anxiety The Trip: * Ross Miller's Snapchat and Instagram Inbox * Room 816: You Need a Bad Girl to Blow Your Mind * The Rest of My Life * One Night Only V7: * And I saw, from eyes that were not mine. And I felt, with a fear I could not reason. *Two Hearts *Black Holes (Solid Ground) *The Sky is a Neighbourhood *Tragedy of the Commons Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ariana Moretti. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students